Reunited
by WhosThatPsychoFangirlOmgItsMe
Summary: Finchel fluff. just a fair warning :
1. Chapter 1

"Nationals, guys, I think I have the perfect song. Jackson 5. Everyone likes Jackson 5." Will Schuester said, passing out sheet music.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel's hand shot up.

"Yes, Rachel," Will says, knowing where this was going. "We're doing 60's music?"

"We'll have other songs, but we haven't done something like this yet. Ready, Finn?"

Finn stands up, gives Rachel a nervous smile and sits at the drum set.

"_Uh-huh huh huh huh_

_Let me tell ya now_

_Uh-huh_

_When I had you to myself_

_I didn't want you around_

_Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

_But someone picked you from the bunch_

_one glance was all it took_

_Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

_Oh baby give me one more chance_

_(show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back in your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Yes I do now_

_(I want you back)_

_Ooh ooh baby_

_(I want you back)_

_Ya ya ya ya_

_(I want you back)_

_Na na na na_

_Tryin' to live without your love_

_Is one long sleepless night_

_Let me show you girl_

_That I know wrong from right_

_Every street you walk on_

_I leave tearstains on the ground_

_Following the girl_

_I didn't even want around_

_Let me tell you now_

_Oh baby all I need is one more chance_

_(show you that I love you)_

_Won't you please let me_

_(back to your heart)_

_Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go_

_(let you go baby)_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_Uh-huh_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I need_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I want_

_A buh buh buh buh_

_All I need_

_Oh just one more chance_

_to show you that I love you_

_baby! baby! baby! baby! baby! baby!_

_(I want you back)_

_Forget what happened then_

_(I want you back)_

_Let me live again_

_Oh baby I was blind to let you go_

_But now since I see you in his arms_

_(I want you back)_

_Spare me of this cause_

_Gimme back what I lost_

_Oh baby I need one more chance ha_

_I tell ya that I love you"_

Rachel gives Finn a semi-pleading look. It had already been a few months since they broke up. She was almost ready to get him back.

After Mr. Schuester dismissed them, she went over to Finn to have a word with him.

"Finn, I've said it so many times, I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you're ready to forgive me."

"Rachel, honestly, I already have, but I don't know what to about it."

"We can get back together, Finn,"

"I don't know if I'm ready. I mean…"

Rachel's lip quivered. "Okay." She stayed put as Finn walked away.

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, me too."

"I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life, tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

'Cause the last time you saw me

Still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping

Staying up playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed and I didn't call

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side and

Realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night,

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

If we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and

I go back to December all the time"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Emma,"

"Will!" Emma stood up from her desk to give him a hug. "Hi,"

"How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good."

"That's good."

"How's Carl?"

"He's good,"

The two nod.

"I um, came by to give you this," Will handed Emma a DVD of Bye, Bye, Birdie.

"Oh, thanks Will,"

More silence.

"Tell Carl I said 'hi',"

"I will."

"Bye, Emma,"

"_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_

_How I adored you:_

_So close, so close and yet so far away_

_Headed for city lights,_

_Climbed the ladder up to fortune and fame,_

_I worked my fingers to the bone,_

_Made myself a name._

_Funny, I seem to find that, no matter how the years unwind,_

_Still I reminisce about the girI miss_

_And the love I left behind..._

_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_

_How I adored you:_

_So close, so close and yet so far_

_My eyes adored you_

_Though I never laid a hand on you,_

_My eyes adored you_

_Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see_

_How I adored you:_

_So close, so close and yet so far"_

"Rachel?"

"What are you doing here, Finn?"

"I got your letter…"

"My letter? Oh,"

Finn grins at her.

"What?" Rachel says, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I thought you wanted us to have another chance together?"

"Are you saying..."

"Rachel, I never really stopped loving you…"


	3. Chapter 3

"I was a fool to ever leave your side

Me minus you is such a lonely ride

The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad

I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey

I spent the ev'ning with the radio

Regret the moment that I let you go

Our quarrel was such a way of learnin' so much

I know now that I love you 'cause I need your touch, hey,

Hey

Reunited and it feels so good

Reunited 'cause we understood

There's one perfect fit

And, sugar, this one is it

We both are so excited 'cause we're reunited, hey, hey

I sat here starin' at the same old wall

Came back to life just when I got your call

I wished I could climb right through the telephone line

And give you what you want so you will still be mine, hey,

Hey

I can't go cheatin', honey, I can't play

I found it very hard to stay away

As we reminisce on precious moments like this

I'm glad we're back together 'cause I missed your kiss,

Hey, hey

Lover, lover, this is solid love

And you're exactly what I'm dreamin' of

All through the day

And all through the night

I'll give you all the love I have with all my might, hey,

Hey"

"That was good, guys," Will said, smiling. He was thinking of how he was able to have that moment with Emma. It went well, but with Carl in the picture, he had to be careful.

He decided to write to her.

"_You say you gotta go and find yourself_

_You say that you're becoming someone else_

_Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You say you're leaving as you look away_

_I know there's really nothing left to say_

_Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you, come back to me_

_Take your time, I won't go anywhere_

_Picture you with the wind in your hair_

_I'll keep your things right where you left them_

_I'll be here for you_

_Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here waiting to see_

_You find you, come back to me_

_I can't get close if you're not there_

_I can't get inside if there's no soul there_

_I can't face you, I can't save you_

_It's something you'll have to do_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you, come back to me_

_Come back to me_

_So I'll let you go, I'll set you free_

_And when you've seen what you need to see_

_When you find you, come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need_

_I'll be right here waiting to see_

_You find you, come back to me_

_You find you, come back to me_

_When you find you, come back to me_

_When you find you, come back to me"_


End file.
